Return to Corus
by Imortal Wings
Summary: This is a Numair and Daine fic, set after the immortal war. chapter 5 up
1. Hunts and Kisses

**_Author's Note_: Hi guys this is my first Fic so please be kind. but constructive**** criticism is welcomed i need it. :). Please read review and enjoy :).**

Daine fell exhausted on to Clouds back they were finally going home. Numair and Daine stayed to help Port Legann back onto its feet after the war but finally they were going home. Daine had barely had a minute alone with Numair since she found him. He had slept for almost two days, and after he was up he, like Diane been hard at work repairing Lagans walls.

Daine felt a presents behind her and saw Numair mounting up on Spots. He looked up sensing her eyes on him and gave her devilish smile. Daine's stomach did a flip flop and she smiled back. Daine was relieved She had been worried that Numair had been ignoring her, maybe having second thoughts about them, but deep down she had known that they were just needed in different places. After Numair was mounted the party set of. It was just Her Numair Onua and Alana who had been called back to the palace by Jonathon. As Alana passed Daine on Dark moon she gave her a curious look than shook her head. "Happy to be going home Daine?" she asked smiling tiredly.

Daine just nodded and smiled at the knight. Numair came up to the other side of Daine brushing his leg against hers making Diane shiver. I know I am sighed Numair, I plan to have a nice long soak than practice my juggling he said with a wink at Daine.

The day riding dragged on and Daine kept on sensing Numair's eyes but hers were just as often on him. The day dragged on no one talked much everyone just content to ride. Eventually they stopped for camp. Daine helped with the tents than volunteered to hunt The shade of the trees was comforting to Daine and she soon had sot a couple of rabbits she was about to go and the last one when she heard a twig snap behind her, Daine spun weary but only met the eyes of Numair. "Gods you can be quiet when you want to be!" remarked Daine. Numair said nothing only grinned and came closer. Daine felt the breath hitch in her throat as Numair drew her against his body "Ill try to make more noise in future" He whispered huskily and with that he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. Daine relished in the feeling, he hadn't kissed her for days. She kissed him back not wanting to ever stop. His hands ran up her back and down her sides. Daine gasped as she came up for air. "Numair" she whispered, worried that they were going to get caught, Numair drew away from her lips and kissed down her neck and brushed her tunic to the side to kiss her shoulders. Daine whimpered and gasped and she ran her hands up and down his back, the fear of being caught driven out of her mind by Numair's caresses. Numair kissed her on the lips again and drew his hands up to her sides and over her belly. Daine was limp in his arms he had never touched her quite like this before. Numair drew his hand up further still and over her breast. Daine cried out at the unexpected pleasure. Daine pressed herself further into Numair and felt a lump in his trousers. Daine blushed knowing what it must be; to hide her blush she kissed Numair hard on the lips relishing it. Just then a worried voice came through the bushes and they jumped apart just in time as Onua came through the bushes. "Are you ok I herd a shout. "Yes were fine" said Numair rather breathlessly "we just..."

"I thought I saw a centaur" said Daine lamely.

Onua looked from one to the other not believing a single word, something was going on. "Ok then" well I better tell Alanna I found you. Daine Turned to Numair smiling, "I think she suspects something"

"Probably" said Numair "But at the moment I cant seem to care" He said as he drew closer to Daine giving her one last lingering kiss before they both headed back to camp.


	2. Home Again

**Author's note: whoops I forgot about kitten silly me**

Alanna, Onua, Numair and Daine with kitten in a sling on her back all sighed as the castle came into sight. They all headed for the stable to take care of their mounts.

"I don't see why you can't tell them" grizzled Cloud "If you continue to disappear together their going to work it out anyway"

"It's complicated Cloud" Daine replied "most people wouldn't approve"

"What does it matter" cloud said giving Daine a nip for measure.

"I...I don't really know, I'm sure we will tell them eventually. We just need time" replied Daine feeling unsure.

Kitten ran around Clouds feet emitting loud shrills to stress her opinion. Cloud glared at her warningly.

"Whatever you say" muttered Cloud "I'm not in the mood to argue I'm tired"

Daine smiled at the pony and finished grooming her. "What would I do without you?" Daine whispered in the mare's ear, before leaving the stables.

Daine headed to the wash houses where she had a good soak then went back to her rooms and put a brush through her hair and picked out a good pair of plain breeches and top. Kitten was fast asleep on her bed tucked into a ball, "well its good to see your happy to be home" Daine said with a smile.

She was just about ready to go down to Dinner when there was a knock on her door. Daine went to open it and found Numair who was also miraculously clean and groomed. "I have come to escort you to dinner" Numair said with a twinkle in his eye. Daine laughed and took the offered arm. As Daine was walking with Numair she couldn't help but notice the way tunic clung to him the contact between them made her feel slightly giddy. "I'm sorry I couldn't see you more when we were at Legann" Numair said guiltily "It was just hard with everything that was going on. Believe me I did want to see you"

"I know" Daine grinned "But at least now we are back we can see a we want of each other"

"At least there's that" whispered Numair and bent don to kiss her cheek.

**Author's Note: sorry if these chapters are a bit short.**


	3. Decisions

**Author's Note: Thanks guys for the great reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Numair and Daine reached the mess hall and they both strode towards the table where the king, Queen, Burie, Roald, Alanna and Onua were seated. As they approached Onua looked up from her convocation with Burie with a wave. But she frowned slightly as she saw them. Daine frowned back than realized that she was still clutching Numair's arm. She quickly let go blushing bright red. She glanced at Numair who was also turning red; he smiled weakly at her before moving to sit down. Daine followed and sat down next to Onua avoiding her gaze. As far as Daine could see Onua was the only one who had noticed. Numair sat down on the opposite side of the table to Daine and started to talk to the lioness. Daine could feel Onua's eyes on her "Daine?" she asked

"Yes" said Daine cheerily, she had decided to pretend like nothing had happened Maybe she would just think it was a student teacher thing.

"Something's going on isn't there?" asked Onua. Daine glanced up and to her surprise Onua was smiling. "I thought there was" smiled Onua. "When I found you two together id never known you to squeal at a centaur before, I mean honestly how silly do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry" sighed Daine in relief she had thought Onua would be angry or shocked or anything but happy. "So you don't min...."

"Of course not" smiled Onua you two have been close for ages. I must admit I never thought...but it's clear that he loves you."

Daine sighed in relief, "I was worried that you wouldn't approve."

"Well I do" said Onua "so how long has this been going on for?"

"In started in the Devine Realms I was attacked by spidrens and well..." said Daine nervously

"yes I thought that might have been when it happened you seemed different when you came out."

"Have you slept together yet?" said Onua with a wicked grin.

"Onua!" said Daine a little too loudly as Numair and Alanna looked up from their own quiet convocation. Numair was looking at her with concern, Alanna with confusion.

"sorry" piped up Daine

"yes said Onua I was just trying to get her to blush with one of my jokes" laughed Onua.

"Really?" said Alanna what was the joke?" Luckily Onua was spared from answering because at that moment the food arrived.

"Yum said Onua loudly and began to eat thanking the page that had delivered the food. Daine did the same quietly telling Onua out of the side of her mouth that she hadn't yet bedded Numair. "Well if you need to talk about anything" said Onua quietly

"I will" answered Daine quickly not wanting to discuss the matter any further.

The meal continued with no more interruptions Daine had convocation with Alanna about archery techniques with Numair and Onua voicing their opinions. But halfway through desert Daine felt a slight nudge on her foot. She glanced down half expecting to see a cat or dog but instead found a rather large foot. Daine glanced up at Numair who wore an extremely cheeky expression, but soon changed to a normal one as Alanna asked him something. Daine was wondering what he was up to when he felt his foot travel up her leg. It gave her chills. Suddenly she felt a phantom hand caress her knee; she gasped in surprise and pleasure. Onua looked at her carefully "are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine" replied Daine "just a bit tired if I may excuse my self?"

"Of course" replied Onua "I might see you tomorrow"

Daine said her good byes to everybody than went to leave giving Numair a glance before she left. Daine waited for a few minutes outside the mess hall waiting for Numair. He soon came out blissfully alone because in a matter of seconds Daine was on him she prodded him with a finger "what do you think you were doing?" she asked

"Being bad" he replied with such heat in his voice it made Daine's knees go weak. Numair pulled her into a dark corner. "I love you Daine" Numair whispered before gently placing his lips on hers. Daine felt his tongue brush against her lips begging for entrance. She gave it to him willingly and soon their kissing became more heated. Numair caressed her sides and stomach making her whimper with longing. "Some one could see" said Daine through gasps.

"Probably" replied Numair huskily and he eventually drew her out from the corner. "Besides its late come on, I will walk you to your rooms" he said regretfully. Daine followed fingering the pregnancy charm around her neck, she had been thinking a lot during that meal and had decided she was ready to take the next step, the war had scared her what if one of them had died and they never slept together?

"Here we are" said Numair. Daine hadn't even realized that they had arrived she had been so deep in thought. "Would you like to come in?" asked Daine her voice a little shakier than she would have liked. Numair just looked at her for a minute making Daine worry, had she done the right thing? "I don't want to take adva...." Started Numair

"you wont be" replied Daine quickly "I have thought about it" she whispered moving closer to him.

"are you sure your ready?" asked Numair "maybe we shouldn't."

"if you don't want to" said Daine worry in her voice.

"I do Daine its just your so young" said Numair grasping her hands

"I'm not that young" whispered Daine plucking up her courage and kissing fully and heatedly on the lips. Daine herd Numair groan in pleasure and new that he had given in, he pushed her up against the door frame and Daine reached behind her to open it.

**Author's note: sorry to leave it there "wicked girn" it will be continued I promise :)**


	4. locked Doors

**Author's note: sorry to leave it there guys I won't do it again. :) **

**the-amazing-color-brown****: Thanks for the tips ill try and correct it this time :) I think I rushed the last chapter a little.**

**Everyone: sorry! LOL I had to go out and I was eager to post, hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

Daine could fell the door handle in her hand but it refused to open "its locked" she thought "what a bad time for my door to be locked". Numair was kissing her heatedly she forgot about the door handle for a moment to begin unbuttoning his top, her hands shook with fear and excitement. Numair grabbed her hands "Are you sure about this" he asked breathing heavily.

"I'm sure" replied Daine; she forced her hands to stop shaking "I want this more than anything right now"

"Good" sighed Numair relieved, he flicked his hand at the door and it burst open a little too forcefully "whoops" said Numair giving Daine a wicked smile that made her shiver. With that he scoped Daine up into is arms and carried her to the bed he was about to put her down when a series of soft clicks and whistles emitted from under the covers startled him, he almost dropped Daine. "It's alright" whispered Daine in his ear "its just kitten" and no sooner had she said it then Kitten came forward from under the covers looked at them than exited through the door. "Well" said Daine surprised.

"I think she knew we wanted our privacy, clever thing" Numair said as he went to shut the door with Daine still in his arms. Daine was about to reply but her reply was cut short by Numair who kissed her nose than placed her on the bed, the words hitched in her throat as he descended on to the bed as well he quickly took of his shoes than carefully removed hers, before moving up towards her "I love you Daine" he whispered

"I love you to" smiled Daine back, the words had a great affect because soon Numair was kissing her sweetly slowly moving his lips over hers Daine kissed him back eagerly and this time it was her tongue that grazed his lips wishing for entrance, He gave it to her and the kiss grew more heated. Daine reached up and drew his top over his head not bothering with the buttons, her hands shook too much. Numair lifter his head away from her lips as she drew the top over his head then groaned as Daine ran her hands over his bare chest. Numair kissed her neck than drew lower casing Diane's heart to skip a beat he slowly un tucked her tunic his strong hands being very gentle then he pushed his hands under her top and over her breast band, Daine cried out and ran her hands up Numair's back as the pleasure hit her. "You're easily pleased" Numair whispered huskily. Daine didn't reply only nodded and moaned as he continued rubbing her breasts. Numair drew his hands away with a whimper from Daine, to lift her top up and over her head. Daine opened her eyes to see Numair pulling of his breeches and loin cloth and took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of him, Numair looked up smiled and placed his body over hers, Daine didn't objects only tried to pull him on faster she was desperate to have the feel of his flesh against hers. Daine opened her thighs as she felt Numair knees between her own than Numair was on her his own flesh on hers, Daine arched into his body whimpering at the feeling. Numair breathing heavily brought his hand around to her back and fumble with the clasp of her breast band before slowly drawing it of her. Numair's breathing was fast and heated and Daine moaned as she felt his breath move over her skin as he approached closer and closer to her breasts. Daine then cried out as his mouth met her own sensitive flesh. Numair stopped too soon for Daine and she ran her hands over his body trying to encourage him to start again. He didn't but he kissed her hard on the lips running his hands over her hips. Daine arched into his body and felt a nudge in between her thighs through her breeches. "Please" whimpered Daine. Numair moved away from her body and painfully slowly drew of her breeches and loincloth. He than ran his hands up the inside of her legs making her moan and arch into him. "Numair" Daine moaned. Numair than placed him self between her thighs and over her body "relax" Numair whispered huskily in her ear. Daine nodded, she new enough about sex to know that it was supposed to be painful the first time.

Numair gently eased himself inside Daine forcing himself to go slowly, he didn't want to hut her. Daine bit her lip as Numair slowly pushed himself inside her until he was fully sheathed within her, It dint hurt as much as Daine had thought it might but it was still painful, the pain faded though as she grew used to his size within her. "Just tell me when you're ready" breathed Numair. Daine after a pause nodded slowly. Numair slowly drew almost all the way out of her than slowly moved back in. Daine arched into him in time with his thrusts, as he began to speed up pleasure swamped over Daine's body making her moan and cry out. Numair slowly sped up and moaned as the pleasure took over him as well he could feel himself coming but he controlled himself wanting Daine come first.

Daine ran her hands up Numair's back and tangled them in his hair as the waves of pleasure hit her. She cried out as she came, calling out her lover's name.

Numair came just after she did calling out her name.

Numair slowly withdrew from Daine ad laid down beside her. Daine felt the loss of contact and quickly cuddled up to Numair, Numair stroked her hair as Daine drew in close to him, running her hand up his bare chest. "That was amazing" whispered Daine kissing Numair on the cheek "you were amazing"

"No Daine you were amazing" whispered Numair turning to face her and softly kissing her on the lips. Daine smiled and fell asleep in her lover's arms.

**Author's note: should I leave the story here or keep writing? It's up to you.**


	5. morning rose

**Author's note: Well the 4th chapter hasn't even come up yet so the reviews definitely haven't so I decided to keep writing anyway enjoy. **

Daine was dreaming that she was practicing her archery and was getting bulls eyes one after the other and every time an arrow hit the board it would emit a quiet thunk but as she continued the thunks grew louder and louder, until she decided that she should stop shooting incase she woke somebody up with the noise, it appeared to be early morning. But when she stopped the thunks continued.

Daine sat up in bed somebody was knocking on the door "just a minute!" Daine yelled as she jumped up to open the door than realized she was quite naked, she looked over to the bed and a very naked Numair was waking up there also, grumbling about being waken so early, he than too seemed to realizing where he was and jumped up trying to dress himself as Daine was doing. Daine gave a glance out the window as she rushed to the door it was still dark, this worried Daine what if something were wrong. Daine threw open the door and Onua was there looking worried "sorry to wake you but there's a mare at the stables giving birth she needs help"

"I'll be there right away I just need to grab something" replied Daine rushing inside practically slamming the door in Onua's face, she rushed over to where Numair was cursing trying to get one of his boots on. "it's ok its just a Mare, I have to go help, its having trouble giving birth" Daine said in a rush.

Suddenly the door burst open "Daine! What could you possib...oh hello Numair" Onua said suddenly turning red "sorry to bust in" unfortunately Numair was only half dressed his shirt lay in a heap on the floor, he had one boot on but thankfully he had managed to get his breeches on. "errrr" said Numair nervously "we were just umm... Having an early morning lesson on umm..."

"the art of getting dressed in a hurry?" remarked Onua with a grin. Daine couldn't help herself she gave a giggle and was then dragged out of the room by Onua

"Bye then..." she herd as she was dragged away.

"There she is" Onua pointed to the mare "the foals breech I've tried to shift it but I couldn't the Mares stressing and I can't stop the bleeding you were the closest animal healer so..." said Onua sounding a bit guilty

"Its fine Onua I'm glad you got me" Daine said getting to work straight away calming down the mare. Onua left her to it not wanting to disturb Daine at work.

Meanwhile Numair was sitting on Daine's bed in shock at what had just happened "hmm..." He said to himself "I'd best move, someone else might come in." But for a few minutes he just sat there thinking, until finally he dressed himself and made the bed then sat again. "I don't think she sounded upset" Numair thought "She didn't even sound surprised" he concluded that Daine must have told Onua at dinner and that was that. Numair was about to leave to get some breakfast, he knew Daine would be a while with the mare and didn't want to disturb her for a while. Than Kitten came trotting in eying him suspiciously, than ignoring Numair started glancing around the room clucking to herself. "She's gone to help with a mare" said Numair guessing what the little dragon was looking for. Kitten looked at him again than settled herself on the bed. "Suit yourself said Numair heading own to the mess hall but than stopped, having an Idea. He than ran to the palace gardens feeling hopelessly romantic.

Daine had just finished with the mare and foal the mare was ok but she had only just saved the foal, he was now suckling happily at his mother. "So Daine?" a deep voice echoed through the stables "you managed to save the little one than" It was Stefan the groomsmen he had come in when Daine was trying to save the foal, but didn't want to interrupt.

"Yes" said Daine smiling "he's a beauty too" the foal was a deep liver chestnut with a beautifully shaped head; he had the dished face that some of the racing horses in the stable owned, although he was larger than most of the other racing foals.

"I wish I could heal sometimes" said Stefan gazing at the foal longingly "it'd be grand"

"It can be a darn Burden sometimes" replied Daine thinking of that morning. "But I wouldn't give it up for anything"

"no I don't suppose you would" smiled Stefan "have a good day Daine" yelled Stefan over his shoulder no doubt of to tend to the other horses.

"you to" replied Daine quickly running to wash she wanted to see Numair as soon as possible, as she turned a corner she ran straight into Numair and fell to the floor with a soft plop.

Numair hurriedly helped her to her feet "sorry magelet" Numair said helping her up

"no don't be" replied Daine smiling up at him.

"I have something for you" said Numair sheepishly "you probably won't like them...but its tradition or something" said Numair Holding out Four beautiful perfect roses.

Daine's smile widened "don't be silly, I love them" Daine grinned at the sight of Numair's face going as red as the roses that he held out

"I begged them of one of the palace gardeners" Numair said smiling in relief that she hadn't laughed at him. Daine took the roses in one hand and reached her other hand up to pull him down for a kiss; she smoothed her lips over his overjoyed at the feeling of being back in his arms again. They kissed longingly and heatedly, not caring if anybody saw. The heat in Daine's body threatened to overtake her as Numair run his hand over her body, Daine deepened the kiss while running her hand down his back and chest, Daine broke away from the kiss and looked down at Numair and murmured "whoops sorry"

Numair looked down and he was covered in blood, for a second he panicked than realized that Daine had just helped a mare give birth. He laughed "it doesn't matter, we should wash though or somebody might get suspicious.

"You're right" said Daine "and I want to put these flowers in a vase as well" she said smiling, shed never been given flowers before.

Stefan smiled to himself from the loft where he couldn't have helped but seen the couple kissing. "Isn't love grand?" he said to himself before getting back to work.

**Author's note: I don't really know what to say here but I usually say something at the end of a chapter... I hope you didn't think the roses thing was too corny. Lol.**


End file.
